Peering Around the Corner: Mirror World
by Kit Ninja
Summary: This couldn't be possible. It existed only in bad movie plots, yet there they stood. "You may be the original but that will change soon enough." One clone escaped with a secret, a secret the enemy wants back. Can they find him before nothing's left?
1. Chapter 1

_** Hey everyone I am back. Well not completely, (blushes). I know starting another story when I haven't updated my other ones and not only that but still not updating my Venom of the Snake story when I posted the other two chapters. Well to tell the truth, I kinda lost the chapter (Dodges rotten tomatoes). It is with that lost chapter that I kinda really hit a major writers block until one of my favorite authors came out with this SUPER AWESOME STORY. **_

_** Seriously, just reading the prolog of her new story took the small chisel and hammer I was using to chip away the writers block called in the heavy artillery. It completely blew away the wall that was holding everything back. I am writing on my other stories but I am doing more research and as I am going away to a big university soon I am trying to write a few chapters ahead so I can still post at least one chapter a week even though I am really busy. But enough about me.**_

_** This super awesome author I am talking about is Ms. Firehedgehog herself. I posted to her and told her how her story helped me so much and even begged for her to allow me to write a mirror story to her own. She was so nice enough to allow me and even gave me permission to use her title. Plus we may have some similarities as well as some differences to our stories but that is what I believe makes it all the more exciting. SO if you like or even love this story please check out her original version of this story and give lots of love. **_

_** So without further ado I bow to you and please enjoy these stories as they are very well worth it. I own nothing except my own ideas as others are owned by the people whom created digimon and Firehedgehog who started this idea first.**_

_**(This is a page break please don't mind me until I can find something better that will be able to take its place one day, enjoy the story)**_

Prolog: Every creature has a right to life

Bubbles floated lazily before his eyes. Sluggishly he followed their ascension with his tires eyes up and up until finally they popped as they reached the top of his tank. He was jarred from his sleepy observation when a clawed hand smacked against the side of the glass tube tank he floated in. **"Wake up you failure."** A voice sneered from the other side.

The boy squinted through the teal liquid to what he could make out of the blurred figure outside the tank. For as long as he could remember since opening his eyes was the teal liquid, blurred shapes, and cruel voices. He never received a clear picture of his tormentors or what they were doing to him but he could never forget the pain. _'When was the last time I had something to eat?' _The child mused in his mind, his eyes unfocused once more.

The resounding bang which reverberated around his tight tube jerkily brought him back to reality once more. **"Are you listening to me failure? You better focus unless you want to end up like all the others." **The child shivered in fear as he obediently placed his palms flat on the glass.

**"Good. Now listen up failure, we are going to try one more procedure to make you a success before disposing of you like the trash you are. Unfortunately there will be no surgeries or tubes; however we will be pumping medicinal chemicals in your tank to hopefully straighten out your color. If this last test doesn't work, don't expect to live past the night." **The child trembled in absolute terror as the voice shouted orders to the others around the room.

His body jerked involuntary when the top of the tube depressurized and was removed. Looking up he watched as a blurry mechanical arm lowered what looked like a tag like object into the liquid before settling it over his head and rested on his thin chest. The arm was then quickly removed and the top cover of the tube tank resealed. The child wrapped his thin, pale arms around himself in a sad form of comfort as a cable was connected to a port at the bottom of his prison. He watched as a snow white liquid was slowly pumped into his prison before exhaustion embraced him and he fell into a deep slumber.

_**(This is a page break please don't mind me until I can find something better that will be able to take its place one day, enjoy the story)**_

He didn't know how much time passed since he had closed his eyes. Time had no meaning as the place he never left was never dark. Light poured from every surface yet he never knew where he was being held captive. The last memory he had was when Angemon sacrificed himself to protect him from some evil digimon before something sharp sliced his right side and then darkness. Awareness slapped him completely awake as two loud, angry voices argued in front of his tank**. "I don't understand why it will not work. This Failed piece of trash is the only clone that has lived past the first two stages. In fact he is nearly complete yet he is still a complete and utter failure. WHY? Why is he the only one that does not die?"**

The smaller blob sniveled to the larger blob in a voice so low that he couldn't understand what he was saying. But as the conversation continued on a pit of fear began growing in his stomach. Something bad was going to happen yet he did not understand what yet. **"I don't care. This piece of filth is a complete and utter failure I want it drained and sent to the surgery room at once. Dissect it, dismantle it, harvest it I want to examine every piece of it. I NEED to find out why this one survived, why it makes it so special. YET IT STILL TURNED INTO A FAILURE!" **

The child shook so hard that the teal liquid began to form waves. Complete and utter terror filled his body and tears poured from his eyes mixing the constricting liquid. _'I don't want to die, I don't want to die. I want to live, I DON'T WANT TO DIE!'_

The child's eyes glowed a bright ruby red as the crest on his chest glowed brightly with the same color. Something seemed to shift on his chest as a feeling he had never felt before filled him. The instinct of survival and the determination to continue breathing another day. The feelings and light continued to build until he felt something softly wrap him in a pair of warm arms as he fell asleep.

_**(This is a page break please don't mind me until I can find something better that will be able to take its place one day, enjoy the story)**_

The first thing that came to his mind as morning light hit his eyes was how tired he felt. Even when he floated inside his cramped little tube he had never felt as tired as he did now. The child twitched his fingers as he slowly opened his haze filled eyes. The world around him slowly came into focus as he was able to actually see real shapes for the first time in a long time. The first thing that entered into his mind was that he was lying near the mouth of a medium sized cave. His head laid on something soft and he was quite warm. Breathing deeply to allow himself to wake up more, the child slowly lifted himself up by his elbows.

His arms shook with weakness of not being used recently; quickly as he could he shuffled backwards until his back made contact with the cave wall. Breathing a sigh of relief while sweating slightly he leveled himself correctly before swiping his brow with a shaking arm. A soft wind blow ruffled his bangs and invited him to stare at the earthly beauty presented from the mouth. A few moments passed this way until a deep cough caught the child's attention.

Snapping his head around the child eyes was met with a digimon he had never encountered before. The two starred at one another until the strange digimon reached out and placed a small hand on his head, ignoring his flinch. "Don't worry now child, you are safe with me at the moment. That I promise you."

The child blinked before finally taking in all that made up this strange digimon. This digimon was tall, but only because he hovered in the air. The digimon wore a long forest green robe that was trimmed in gold and red. He had no legs and the main part of his body looked to be mainly a long oval mirror with a decorative spear at the end. The sleeves of the robe were so long that they covered the small hands which had purple decorative fans on the back covering said small hands from view. Green shoulder armor hung onto the long robe with gold decorative round disk clamps as his face was covered with white cloth. Bright gold eyes peered at him underneath a medium pointed hat that had a large mustache looking piece of silver connected to the middle of the hat by a ruby red sun pendent. A light breeze gently swayed the purple dressary cord hanging under each a sun and moon pendent at the end of the silver mustache head piece.

Another chuckle had him locking eyes with the digimon once more. Realizing that he had been staring, the child blushed in embarrassment. "It is alright child. My name is AncientWisetmon. I had a friend bring you here after you had passed out. I promise as long as you are here with me you are safe."

The child seemed to deflate in relief yet he was still confused. "Wha….What do you mean passed out sir?"

The digimon seemed to smile with his eyes as he gently picked the exhausted child up. He made his way further in the cave and smiled when he heard a gasp of wonder as he continued farther back. The cave walls were covered top to bottom with ancient digimon hieroglyphics broke apart here and there with large book shelves. "Do you like it child?"

"It's amazing." The boy murmured as he tried to take in everything at once.

Reaching the very back of the cave, this opened into a large, circular room. A few comfy chairs dotted around a large fire place while a purple and red rug dominated the floor. The old digimon placed the child gently onto an armchair while he took a seat right across from him. "How is your head child? Can you remember much?"

Scrunching up his face the child nodded. Though after having some time to himself he did realize that much of his memory was pretty hazy, however one event did stand out from his mind the strongest. "I remember my big brother and the other's trying to protect me from something. Something really dangerous, but patamon was finally able to digivolve and became angemon. He fought the dangerous thing but he, he….." Large fat drops streamed from the child's eyes.

"It's alright child, I know what had happened to your partner. But I will tell you one thing child." The boy whipped his raining eyes as he turned once more to the digimon. "Your partner's alive."

The largest smile spread across the child's face. "Really? He's alive? Where is he, I have to go get him."

The digimon seemed to deflate as he watched the child. "I am sorry to say child that patamon was never your partner."

"What…..what do you mean? Of course he is we've been together ever since we were brought to the digimon world."

AncientWisetmon floated to the child slumped in the chair. "Child I know that you haven't seen yourself in a very long time and I want you to promise me that you will allow me to explain before you panic." The child could only nod as something began to fill the pit of his stomach once more.

Leveling himself up, AncientWisetmon gently rubbed the mirror as the surface shined more and became reflective. The child gasped as he saw his own reflection. A small child of 10 stared back at him, however his blond hair lightened so much that it resembled a soft white color. His eyes caught his attention next, the bright ruby spheres shined with childish innocence. His skin was just a little paler then what he remember and he had a slightly slimmer form. "This, my child, is what you look like. This is your existence reflecting back to you as you are not or ever have been the child of hope TK."

Panic lit up the child's eyes as he began to hyperventilate. "Calm child, calm. Remember I promised you that I would tell you everything." The digimon gently rubbed the child's back as he held him in his other arm.

The tears slowly dried as the child regained control of himself. "If…..If I am not TK then who or what am I?"

"You my child is what is called a clone. A copy of the original byproduct. However, you are not a perfect clone. In a way child you are your own person then a copy of another. Though you do share the exact same genetics as the original, that would count him more as your twin brother as you have your own soul."

"What's going to happen to me now?"

Pushing the child back into the chair AncientWisetmon moved back to his own chair. "You are going to start a new life of your own. You will have a family and possibly a digimon of your own later in life if the crest you are wearing is any indication."

Forgetting about the crest he received earlier, the child pulled the crest out from under the over large shirt he was wearing and brought it close to his face. The crest had changed, instead of the golden color it was now a stark white. Instead of a weird version of a medal the imprint in the middle changed into a black hazard sign with a small circle surrounding the middle triangle piece. "That child dictates that you are the rightful holder to the fearsome power of the hazard. It is the perfect contrast to hope and it is a power that can rather destroy or save the world one day. Never let anyone know that you have it child."

Shakily nodding the child returned the pendent. "I know there are quite a few things that you want to ask but I am afraid that we do not have that much time. We have to move you soon child so that you can be safe. You will have to hide who you truly are and I am sad to say you will not be able to contact your twin at any time. Your memories will return when you have plenty of time to rest. Now I have something to give you. You must never remove these unless you are in a safe place, you must never loose these as there are only this one pair, and you must never let anyone take them. These will help guard your life so take very good care of them."

The boy reached for the yellow wrist bands that the digimon held out for him. Placing them on his wrist they shrunk until they fitted his wrist perfectly. He look studied the two bright yellow wrist bands for a moment before looking up and seeing his reflection once more. His hair was spikier now and was the color of fresh chest nuts. His eyes were a more bright cinnamon red brown and his body received a deeper tan. He also noticed that his face was a little more round but all in all it was something he didn't think that he would have such a hard time getting used to. "Your name shall be Takato Matsuki. In honor of a name that was never yours yet now you have one of your own."

AncientWisetmon pulled the child out of the seat and carried him once more to the opening to his cave. Takato noticed that there seemed to be a rip in the sky about the height to his waist. As they walked closer to the portal it began to expand and showed a desert like place on the other side instead of the meadow. On the other side also stood another digimon and what looked like two white beautiful long fish flying around in circles besides the new digimon. "Thank you so much for helping me with him SnowAgumon."

The small white dino digimon snorted as he stared at the child held in the other's arms. "Just give him here already and lets get this over with. You know I have something else important to do instead of baby sit for you."

Chuckling to himself, AncientWisetmon handed the child to the other digimon barely passing the barrier of the cave with his hands. "Keep a firm hold on him, he's still too weak to walk on his own."

"Yeah, yeah I've got it pops. Go back and sip your tea or something I'll make sure he gets to where he needs to go."

Nodding to the other digimon, AncientWisetmon waved to the child as the rip closed with a snap. Lowering his arm, the digimon floated sluggishly back into his cave followed by a trail of digital blood.


	2. Something's Ticking

Hey guys here's the first chapter. Thank you so much everyone whom had reviewed and added me or even alerted me. It makes me feel really good that people like this story and takes the time to read and the other special people who take the time to review. Thank you very much, and a special thanks to Amaryuu-no-Reichi their review really made my day. Thanks again everyone.

I do not own digimon. This is a sister story to Firehedgehog's Peering Around the Corner please take the time to give love. Enjoy reading

**(This is a line break please don't mind me until I can find something better)**

A horrible screeching noise filled the air before it was swiftly silenced. A shaggy head of blond hair emerged from the cocoon of blankets. "TK get up honey or you are going to be late for school."

"Yes mom." Ruffling his bed head, Tk heaved himself out of bed to begin his morning ritual.

"It's been five years since I have been having those weird dreams. I sometimes catch myself looking for digimon cards when I know they don't exist." Tk muttered to himself as he sipped his morning orange juice. "I almost called patamon, guilmon four days ago."

Rinsing out his glass he placed it into the dish washer, scooping up his backpack and his tan hat TK ran out the door. "Bye mom, see you after school."

Humming lightly with a piece of buttered toast hanging from his mouth, He spotted Kari leaning against a light pole waiting for him. Kari smiled as she heard him approaching, "Hey morning TK how are you doing? Where's patamon?"

Huffing a little as he slowed down he smiled at her. "He's spending the night at David's and veemon's place, don't ask why."

Kari only shook her head in amusement as they walked down the last two blocks to their school. "Doesn't Davis have a soccer match tonight?"

"Naw they canceled because the field is being seeded again for the coming up finals. Everyone's excited that the finals are going to be played at our school no matter who wins."

Kari's smile grew. "I know that Tai is going to be so excited. He's been following this match since the first game. I think that he's watching the two other digidestined though and see how they compare to him. I think he's going to want a privet game with them soon with as excited his is of watching them play."

TK blushed as her wording caused his mind to come up with weird images. He had no idea where they had come from just by listening to her. Shaking his head to remove the images from his mind TK made his way over to his shoe locker, waving at Kari as she headed to her own locker. Exchanging his shoes TK joined Kari as they entered their class room and took their seats right next to each other. "How late do you think that Davis will be today?"

Kari giggled "Want to time him?"

Raising his watch, TK lined it with the round clock over the teacher's desk and waited for the first bell to ring. TK counted softly under his breath as the second hand moved. "Three…two…..one"

"I MADE IT!" Davis shouted as he threw open the class room door.

Both TK's and Kari's mouth dropped open as they witnessed an event that had never taken place before. Davis actually being on time for once! Running his hands around his body to make sure he wasn't hurt anywhere and his heart was beating, TK pinched his arm hard. "This really isn't a dream or a hallucination." He stared in shock at the blood that lightly trailed down his arm as he had pinched too hard.

Kari giggled a little insanely at the abnormal anomaly yet banging her head once on her desk her smile widened as her sanity returned. "Good morning Davis. How are you this morning?"

Sweat dripped down the two males head. Leaning away from the seemly crazy girl TK searched around for his digimon trying to ignore what had happened. "Oh it went pretty well. The two behaved pretty good, we played a little soccer and watched a scary movie before bed. HEHE Patamon almost wet himself a couple times it was hilarious."

TK sighed as he knew that Patamon loved scary movies yet he could barely make it completely through one movie. Who knew that the little flying pig like digimon had such a sadistic streak! Smiling into his hand, TK stood with the rest of his class as the teacher entered the room. The school day seemed to blur as many of the teacher's voices nearly sent many of the students to sleep. _'How do the board members find these teachers? Do they seriously just search for the teachers with the most dull and boring voices, hiring them on the spot? Man don't I wish impmon was here at least he would try to set the teacher's hair on fire so he could sneak some bread off of me. __**WAIT A MINUTE I DON'T HAVE ANY BREAD AND WHO THE CRAP IS IMPMON! AM I SERIOUSLY GOING CRAZY?'**_

TK continued to panic in his mind and the next thing that he knew; he was sprawled half out of his chair with his back crashing on the ground. A long piece of chalk bounced lightly next to him was the only thing his mind could concentrate on. **"ARE YOU LISTENING TO ME TK? YOU BETTER PULL YOUR SELF OUT OF LALA LAND AS FINAL SEMESTERS ARE COMING UP!" **

It took a few short minutes for TK's mind to righten itself as he picked himself off of the floor. He held his head hoping that the room would stop spinning for just a few moments. "Mam I think there's something wrong with TK may I take him to the nurses office?" Kari raised her hand.

Growling under her breath the teacher consented before turning back to the chalk board and continuing. It wasn't that hard for Kari to practically drag TK to the nurse's office. With running around the digital world, climbing mountains, running for her life, even though it was a digital environment she was still able to build up quite a bit of muscle. The nurse helped her lay him down on one of the few beds in the office before she sat down in the seat next to the bed while the nurse checked over TK to make sure nothing damaging happened to him. "He's going to be alright dear he just seems to have a mild migraine he may feel a little sick and dizzy but it should pass with a little aspirin and some rest." Placing a pill and a cup of water on the small table next to the bed she left the two students to rest and talk a bit to fill out a health report.

Kari felt TK's forehead to make sure he didn't have a fever before helping him up and then take his pill. "So what happened back there? Looked like you were miles away before having some type of seizer.

TK groaned as he pulled the covers over his head. "It felt like I was in someone else's mind and I was hearing their thoughts in my head. It was so weird that I freaked out and I think that I hurt whoever's head I was in."

"Well this is certainly unusual. It's not like your psychic or anything; it would have manifested itself long before now. Unless you were hiding something from all of us." Kari hovered over TK's covered body.

TK began to sweat underneath the blanket as he saw her shadow practically cover him. "Um….um no I'm not psychic or anything. This has never happened before."

Kari leaned back into her chair to give herself time to think and let TK rest a bit. "Well this is all a bit strange. I think we are going to have to gather the other original team and take them with our team to visit Genni. There's got to be something going on with this and besides me being sensitive to darkness and all its forms you are sensitive to balance change. Plus I want Izzy to look up a few things on his laptop; maybe he has something on this while they were in the digital world."

TK only groaned as his head ach seemed to strengthen. "I'll leave you to rest, I am going back to class to take notes that you can copy later. Be ready to leave an hour after school gets out."

Kari left as she heard the soft snores behind her.

**(This is a line break please don't mind me until I can find something better)**

TK didn't enter the class room until lunch had finally rolled around. He seemed a lot better yet his face was still pale and his eyes a little blood shot. "Hey are you feeling better buddy?"

TK could only nod as he slumped in his chair. He sleepily stared at his desk until an enticing aroma filled his nose. Peeking out the corner of his eye TK was presented with a Styrofoam cut of green mint tea. "Do you know how much I love you right now?"

Ignoring the giggling TK happily sipped his favorite green tea. "I'll remember that for next time. Thanks but no thanks." And what tea he did sip was abruptly sprayed all over his desk.

Red faced TK glanced at Davis whom was holding the canister that the tea had come from. "Uh…uh…um, hehe, yeah….thanks…..Davis."

Davis just roared with laughter as Kari's bell like laughed behind her hand. "Oh don't you guys make such a cute couple though?"

It was Davis turn to turn pale then bright red. "Hey….hey that's not funny. He may be my friend but he's not my type." Davis waved his hands all over the place in denial.

"Oh but Davis you are hurting my feelings. If I am not your type what is?" TK smirked into his cup.

Davis face only glowed redder as he slumped on his desk. "I can't believe you two, teasing me this early in the day." He pouted.

The two only chuckled as Kari patted his back lightly in mirth. "We just do it because we love you, IN OUR OWN WAYS!" Kari firmly stated at the heated glare she received mid sentence.

"Yeah besides we both know you are going out with Kari." TK winked at the two.

Both flushed pink as they shyly peeked at each other. "I swear it like you guys were just married and are on your honey moon." This caused their faces to brighten as they in turned glared at him.

TK only chuckled at their expense as he raised his glass in a mock toast before pulling out his pre made bento and began to eat.

**(This is a line break please don't mind me until I can find something better)**

The school day blurred after lunch with both Kari and Davis shooting him amused glares while sneaking peaks at each other. TK only rolled his eyes in amusement while he waited for the school day to end. His migraine didn't last very long, vanishing shortly after his nap. TK copied down the class notes he missed from Kari while the other two went and contacted the rest of the team. As promised it took only an hour after school ended for both teams to meet in the computer lab. Though the older team had to sneak in as almost all of them were between the ages of 19 and 20. "So how's your head TK?"

TK hugged his brother whom he hadn't seen in a while. Though the band wasn't doing great globally, they were still selling out records across three continents. "Much better after taking the pill and having a short nap."

"You better wait until he get to Genni's before asking him any questions Izzy. It would be easier for you to search your data and question him in a safer location." Tai interrupted Izzy before he could start interrogating the past crest holder of Hope.

Nodding sheepishly, Izzy stuffed his laptop back into his back pack he brought with him from work. "So is everyone ready?"

Both teams at once positioned their digivice at the computer screen. **"DIGI PORT OPEN." **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys. Yes I know it has been a while but I promise that it is for a good reason. First, before I was shipped off to college I was trying to write a good couple of chapters ahead so I didn't have to make you guys wait I could just post my chapters when I am too busy with my school work. And when I was able to go on Winter break I would be able to write a few more chapters to cover those two quarters left before Summer Vacation. So I think I may have enough to post one new chapter per week before break so no one gets deprived. Though I can not promise that it would be a stable time every week as these projects are killing me but at least one chapter per some time every one week.**

**Well I kept you waiting enough, a couple of you may have been trying to hack into my computer for these chapters while I was sleeping lol. Enjoy this next chapter guys.**

**You know the drill, I own nothing except for a lot of school bills except for my parts of this stories idea. Whom was originally created by Firehedgehog herself. Please go give love when you can….BONZAI!**

**(Chapter 2: When you are not the only one!)**

"**OW GET YOUR BUTT OUT OF MY FACE!"**

"**GET YOUR FOOT OFF OF MY CHEST RIGHT NOW OR I AM GOING TO BREAK IT!" **

Once again the digidestined landed in a huge pile of flailing limbs inside the digital world. **"WHY DO WE ALWAYS END UP LIKE THIS EVERY TIME WE COME HERE? I SWEAR THE DIGITAL WORLD ITSELF DOES THIS JUST TO GET A LAUGH!" **

It took the digidestined a good ten minutes to sort themselves out from the tangled pile. "If I ever find out whose foot that was on my chest, you are a dead man." Sora spat out.

Everyone wisely kept their mouths shut to stay out of the crossfire. "Well, we're almost there. Just twenty minutes to the east and we should be at Gennai's front pond." Izzy sweated as he hurried down said path.

The other males were quick to follow him as the girls grouped together to allow Sora time to cool down. "So Izzy, I forgot to ask. How do you know that Gennai would be here?"

"As soon as I was contacted by Kari, I contacted Gennai via e-mail and he sent me the coordinates to his current residence."

"Good thinking, man, thinking ahead like that. Thanks a lot." Tai clapped Izzy's shoulder in appreciation.

Izzy blushed in embarrassment. Tai just chuckled as he drew Matt into a conversation about his latest girlfriend and his latest soccer match. Joe shook his head in exasperation before burrowing his head in a medical text book. Kari clung off of Davis' arm as Davis whispered into her ear. The others were pairing off with each other and enjoying each other's company. As TK walked by himself, he relaxed as the peaceful atmosphere calmed his mind and caused him to forget his worries. _'I wonder what it would be like if I had a twin?' _This wasn't the first time TK ran this particular thought in his head.

TK had seen quite a few pairs of twins both in real life and on the TV. Even though he had a great brother that he would do anything with, he barely ever got to see him. He and his brother had a great brotherly bond, but he couldn't help but wonder what it would be like if he had someone closer to his age that he could be much closer with. Twins had a type of bond that no other human could understand unless they were born with a twin themselves. Oh how TK wished he had a twin. Sometimes, though, he wouldn't deny that he had a great life already. Skimming the group, he grinned to himself as he hummed once more under his breath.

The group made short work getting to Gennai's pond. They were just glad that no wild digimon attacked them. The group patiently waited for the water to split and reveal the stair case which led to Gennai's hidden home. When Izzy stomped his foot twice on the earth right before the water, it parted cleanly in two as the flat surface of the protective water spread to allow them entry. When the entire group passed the protective layer, it closed behind them. The group wasn't able to make it far down the stairs before the door at the bottom slammed open and a herd of digimon partners spilled out. Everyone laughed as each of their destined partners rather collided with them, flew around them, or jumped into their arms. "Oh man! You can't believe how excited we are to see you guys again!" Veemon bounced happily in his partner's arms.

"Veemon, you were just with me last night for a sleepover, remember?" His partner laughed.

"Don't care. That was still too long ago." Veemon hugged his partner's neck and refused to let go.

Patamon rested on top of TK's head, smushing the hat that he wore. "Hey buddy."

Patamon nuzzled TK's head through his hat. "Gennai's waiting for you guys in his kitchen."

The group shuffled into the kitchen to find that it was much larger then what they had remembered it being last time. "Man, sometimes I forget that the digital world doesn't follow simple logic." Izzy grumbled.

Gennai lowered his hood as he watching the children seat themselves around his large round table. "Hello Gennai. I see you are still as young as the last time we had met." Tai greeted.

"And I see that you have grown." Gennai smiled back. "Now what is it that you wanted to discuss with me?"

Everyone waited for Izzy to set up his laptop before focusing on Kari. "Well first thing that happened today was that Davis was actually right on time to school today."

"Hey it wasn't that shocking and it isn't why we're here in the first place." Davis blushed.

The group chuckled at this before Kari got serious. "It was during math class when I noticed that TK wasn't paying attention and was in fact sort of lost in his own thoughts. His eyes were slightly misty as if he hadn't slept the night before as he stared at a random spot on the wall. The teacher kept trying to get his attention and when that didn't work she threw her chalk at him. Right before the chalk hit, TK had a horrified look on his face before it seemed like he was having a seizer. He fell out of his chair and onto the floor. He was too out of it to walk on his own so I helped him to the nurse's office and she found out that he had a slight migraine. Gave him a pill and slept it off."

Everyone except the two who were in class with him sent TK horrified looks. His brother actually scooted his chair closer to him before taking his head in his large hands and searching his face for any signs of a seizer. "I'm fine Matt. It was just a migraine."

TK shot his brother a dirty look as he continued his search before Tai had time to drag him off of his now embarrassed brother. "He's fine, Matt. Let him tell us what happened before you freak out, okay?"

Matt huffed angrily at Tai before crossing his arms and focusing on his brother once more with his sharp blue eyes. TK scratched the back of his neck as he tried to figure out where to start from. "Well, the past year I have been having some dreams. In these dreams, I feel like I am someone else- I go to a school I have never been to before, yet it feels like I go there every day. I see a red dinosaur digimon that I feel like I am bonded to just like I am bonded to Patamon. I play a card game that's based off of the digimon themselves, yet I have never seen any of these cards anywhere on earth. I even almost called Patamon Guilmon a few days ago."

"Wait a minute, what do you mean you almost called me Guilmon?" Patamon huffed.

TK just chuckled once. "It was during school today that I felt a little odd. It kinda felt like I was thinking in my own head, yet the thoughts I was thinking weren't my own. I thought _'How do the board members find these teachers? Do they seriously just search for the teachers with the dullest and most boring voice and, hire them on the spot? Man, don't I wish Impmon was here. At least he would try to set the teacher's hair on fire so he could sneak some bread off of me.' _That was when I realized that these were not my own thoughts. I do not know who Impmon is and I did not have any bread on me; just my bento."

Gennai's eyes were very wide. "Was there anything else that you can remember?"

"Yeah, I think that whoever's mind I was in, when I freaked out as I did I felt like I may have hurt them as well without meaning to."

Sweat dripped down Gennai's face as he listened. "What's wrong, Gennai? Is there something seriously wrong with my brother that you haven't told us?" Matt was at the edge of his seat, looking like he was going to launch out of his chair and attack Gennai at a moments notice.

Heaving a heavy sigh, Gennai tried to get his thoughts together. "Azulongmon and I didn't want to worry you until we had more proof, yet with what TK has been experiencing, we have all the proof we need."

"What's going on, Gennai? Tell us!" Tai was starting to get antsy.

"Well…..I have to get something first before I can explain everything that we know to you guys." Gennai quickly made his way out of the large kitchen.

There were a few falling boxes, a couple muttered curses, and something breaking before Gennai came back into the kitchen carrying two large oval mirrors. The mirrors were plain with just a simple feathered gold border around each mirror. The only thing that separated the two mirrors was that one had a gold moon at the top and bottom on the mirror while the other had two clear small glass orbs. "Now give me one minute to set these up and then we can continue our meeting."

Stroking the bottom of each mirror and muttering something in another language, the mirrors began to shine before they floated by themselves in the air in perfect view around the table. It took just a few seconds but the face of Azulongmon and another unknown digimon appeared on each surface. "What is going on Gennai? What has happened?"

Gennai quickly filled in the other two digimon before retaking his seat. Azulongmon seemed to be troubled by this new information while the other digimon's face didn't give anything away. "It appears to have already started, Azulongmon. Soon, everything will begin."

"Wait! What do you mean? What's going on?" Ken was starting to get freaked out.

The unknown digimon sighed. "Allow me to introduce myself, I am known as AncientWisetmon. I am a digimon that can see into the past, present, and the future. I am also a very well known scholar type digimon, as well as a virus."

The group greeted him in return, yet their minds were still locked onto what was to come. "There is no easy way to say this, but there is a very powerful enemy that has slowly been gathering a large army. Now this isn't something that's unusual and we normally wouldn't have been too worried about it, however, this new enemy has done something that no other digimon has ever succeeded at before." The dragon digimon seemed to age.

"What did they do?" Ken licked his sudden dry lips.

The ancient dragon digimon stared in each one of their eyes, unsure on how to continue. "This new enemy has successfully cloned most of you digidestined, both past and present." AncientWisetmon took over.

Complete silence suffocated the large kitchen. **"WHAT THE HELL DID THEY DO?" **Tai jumped up from his seat punching the table in his anger.

The others were still too shocked to respond as Tai continued to seethe. "How do you know…?" Izzy was typing furiously on his laptop.

"I know because I helped a clone escape before they could destroy him."

The group stared at AncientWisetmon's mirror in complete shock. "Whose was it? What were they going to do with it?" TK couldn't help but be afraid, though he had to ask.

Sora was deathly pale and Kari's death grip on Davis' arm dug in deeper making the teen wince. The strange digimon focused his gaze on TK which caused his to pale a stark white. "It was your clone that I helped escape. Otherwise, they would have destroyed him. He was alive, but he wasn't a complete match. Yet they didn't care about that as he wasn't perfect in their eyes."

Tears seemed to gather at the corner of his eyes. "Where is he? Is he alright?"

AncientWisetmon seemed to smile at him. "I sent him to east quadrant sector with a friend of mine to help keep him safe. As far as he has been reporting to me the child seems safe and happy, if not a little jumpy."

TK sagged into his chair as he heard this. "So he is a good person then?"

"Yes he is just as good a person as you are child of Hope. Just like a twin that has been separated at birth from you, he is almost like you in every way. Yet he is also his own person."

Joy swelled in his heart as he heard this. _'Twin...my twin. Though it is kinda creepy that he is my clone.'_

"So this whole thing with my brother's dreams and the episode at school is because of his clone?" TK jumped as he felt his brother's breath on the back of his neck.

"Yes it is what you would call a twin link. It has taken time to form as the link is spread across two dimensions. The only reason why your brother ended up the way he had was because he panicked. His migraine was transferred over to the clone as well."

The digi destined took a few minutes to process everything. "Unfortunately, I cannot allow you to visit or search out your clone as you will put him in grave danger. He may have been a failure, but he was the only one of yours to survive. Until the situation becomes dire, you must not search him out."

Still in shock, TK could only accept the digimon's reasoning. "So what about the rest of our clones? Do you know how many were created and which ones survived?" Joe jumped into action.

"Sadly, no. Even I cannot determine how many were successfully made or of whom. Just that some were and they are very dangerous. As soon as we get any more information, we shall call you again."

Understanding that they were being dismissed, yet feeling grateful for everything that they had learned was a bit too much at once, everyone said their goodbyes, gathered their digimon partners and headed back to the human realm. "I just hope that the children stay strong. I believe that they can get through this." With a look at each other the mirrors blacked out once more.

I

I

I

I

I

I

I

I

V

See this button right below here.

Please if you could just take a little time to give some feed back it would be greatly appreciated.

Sometimes certain good feed back may help me get some idea on where to move the story next in slight aspects.

Thanks Every body.


	4. Chapter 4

Okay guys this is a little later then last time but I have one more posted for another week. Major exam this Tuesday so keep your fingers crossed for me.

Okay to some of my lovely reviewers. Yes I didn't kill Ancientswisemon as I still have a plan for him but if you reread the first chapter carefully there is something there that you have missed that is a very, VERY big spoiler for later in the story. Also the reason why the digidestined didn't react to him in this story about being a virus that in my story there is only one of this digimon and he is very, VERY old. They do not know that he is a virus so it will come as a shock to them later on. Also with that in mind think about what they are going to act with Takato when they find his partner and other friend are both virus digimon.

For another, Thanks so much for the suggestions but I already have a plan that I can not tell you yet but I have kept the digimon in mind and they may make an appearance in the story at some point. You are very close on the mark and you know who you are lol.

Well besides all of that I own nothing except my version of Takato that Fire started in her story, {Completely glomps Takato} Please check out Firehedgehog's original story when you have the time it is my inspiration to this story. Please remember to R&R when you can. Enjoy.

* * *

><p><em><span>I am who I am. Neither you or I can change that. <span>_

After they made it back to the real world, the digidestined parted ways. TK stalked home in a daze as all that ran through his mind was _'I have a twin! A defective twin but a twin all the same. MY TWIN!'_

TK didn't notice as he jogged up the stairs then somehow ended up in his bed face down. All he did was grin widely while imagining holding his clone tightly. "MY TWIN."

* * *

><p>A bright light shone down on a figure strapped firmly to a cold metal gurney. The figure was wide awake, yet sedated enough not to cause too much trouble. The figure moaned in agony as over a dozen needles filled with different liquids stabbed into his body. The boy's body began to convulse as his eyes rolled wildly in his head and foam poured forth from his ruby blood stained lips. A deathly scream pierced through as the foam turned blood red and the boy's body cooled in death. A different scream followed soon after- a scream of complete rage and frustration<strong>. "WHY? WHY CAN I NOT CREATE A PERFECT LIVING CLONE OF THIS COMPLETELY USELESS CHILD? WHY?"<strong>

The scientist digimon in control of this experiment stormed into the white room and stabbed the corpse with such viciousness that it split both the body and the gurney completely in half. Breathing heavily, the digimon calmed himself down from his rage. Searching through his notes one more time, the digimon could only close his eyes. "There must have been something different in the defective clone that allowed it to live as long as it had. I know it's a complete failure, yet I need it to figure out what I did to at least make it that far."

Pacing the small room as he thought, the digimon finally came to a conclusion. "I must retrieve the failed clone and see what makes him so different. And if possible, if it doesn't die through procedure, it may even be useful as a puppet."

Smiling in satisfaction, the digimon twirled around and stalked out what he dubbed the operation room**. "GET SOMEONE IN THERE TO CLEAN UP THAT MESS! SEND THE BODY TO THE USUAL PLACE AND SOMEONE GET ME A TEAM TOGETHER! WE HAVE A FAILED CLONE TO FIND!"**

* * *

><p>Breathing heavily, a black blur jumped quickly from branch to branch. The small figure had only one destination in mind and an urgency to get there. Dark spots formed at the corners of his eyes, but he pushed himself to his limit. A strained smile formed on his face as he spotted a familiar stone shed finally come into view. "I'm almost there."<p>

A small red dinosaur shuffled out of the shed, sniffing the air as he had done so. "Hey, dino brain." He rasped before passing out, landing sprawled across the back of the red digimon.

"Oh, this isn't good. Gotta find Takatomon." Making sure that the figure on his back was secure, Guilmon sprinted towards the large building that his partner should be at this time of day.

* * *

><p>Takato groaned as awareness slowly floated back to him. It took a few moments for him to gather his thoughts as a migraine pounded away behind his eyes. "Oh, you're awake! Let me dim the lights for you, Hun."<p>

Takato groaned again, yet his migraine lifted a little when the bright lights were all but turned off. "How are you feeling now, dear? That was quite a migraine you had- it caused you to pass out right in the middle of class! Here, take this pill and I'll prop up your pillows." The sweet school nurse voice was soft enough that it helped sooth his pounding head.

He felt someone hold him up before pressure was applied to his lips. Obeying, Takato opened his mouth and accepted the medicine. Taking a sip of water he was slowly lowered until his back hit a pile of pillows. "Wha….What happened?"

"We don't know that yet, hun. All that we know so far is that you suddenly developed quite the migraine that caused you to pass out in class. It didn't help that you hit your head on the way down."

Takato could only stare at the cloth divider that hid him from view in the nurse's office. "Now hun, I know that final exams are around the corner, but you have to know when to relax so you don't overwhelm yourself, okay? Now I am going to write a note to your parents to let them know that you should relax for the next few days. No heavy studying and no stressful activities, alright?" With that the nurse left.

Smiling softly to himself, Takato closed his eyes and let his imagination run wild. Takato always thought that it was a little weird how even though he was a clone that he was really different from the original. By what he could tell from his memories before he was taken here by Snowagumon, TK never really liked to draw. Sure, he wasn't the best out there, yet he loved drawing and writing. His mother kept telling him after he presented her with a few of his drawings that if he kept practicing he would get better. He couldn't remember anymore what his original's dream was, but he hoped that with enough practice that he would one day become a great game designer or even a novelist. With his mind running away with him, Takato fell into a light doze.

* * *

><p>Guilmon groaned as he tried to be as quiet as possible while sneaking into the large building. "Why does this have to be so hard? Why can't Takatomon just come to me?"<p>

"Quit your whining….you….big…..baby." The dark digimon on his back groaned unconsciously.

"You're no help." He snorted as he lowered his nose to the ground and sniffed the floor.

"He's this way."

A few girls squeaked as something caused their skirts to rise to inappropriate levels. **"WHAT THE HECK WAS THAT?"**

(I am a line break please don't mind me until I can find something better)

Something sharp was carefully poking his cheek. "Takatomon, come on, I need you to wake up now, please. Takatomon?"

The poking was insistent until finally he snapped. "WHAT DO YOU WANT?"

Something fell off the side of the bed. Groggily, Takato leaned over the side of the bed as a voice in the back of his mind mentioned that his migraine was mostly gone. The two blurry shapes on the floor quickly came into focus as he rubbed the sleep out of his eyes. "What's going on, Guilmon? Why are you here?"

Jumping up, the rookie digimon gently picked up the damaged black digimon and placed him on his trainer's lap. "Something's wrong. Takatomon, please fix him."

Pity immediately filled the boy as he took in the extremely battered body of the small black digimon. The poor thing even had a badly broken arm that looked like it was nearly snapped in half. "Oh you poor guy, what happened to you? Guilmon, I need you to get my D-Arc and my digimon cards from the nurse's desk, please."

Guilmon returned quickly with the required items as well as with a roll of gauze. Thanking him, Takato took the items and placed them right beside him. Holding the digimon's shoulder, Takato grabbed the broken limb under the break. With a quick snap of his wrist he quickly reset the arm. A muffled whine was all that came out of the digimon's mouth. Quickly wrapping the limb tightly, Takato very gently turned over the hurt digimon so he could lie on his back. "Impmon?"

The hurt digimon that lay in his lap was indeed Impmon, However, that wasn't what shocked him the most- it was the state in which the digimon had come to him. Ignoring his growing rage, Takato quickly shuffled through his deck until he came unto a health rejuvenation card. "I'm not sure if this will work because you are not my partner, but I will try my best."

Holding the card in front of his face, Takato closed his eyes and prayed as hard as he could. The card glowed a bright white before he slashed it through his D-Arc. "Digimodify. Rejuvenation activate." (No idea if this is a real card or not but it's my fic and it exist now lol)

Impmon glowed a weak white as his minor injuries healed yet his major injuries healed only a little. "This is the best I can do for you right now, buddy. I have to get you to mom so we can finish healing you."

Takato returned the deck and D-Arc to their places on his belt before carefully taking the digimon into his arms and sliding off the bed. Guilmon opened the curtain wide enough for both of them to walk through before rushing to the nurse's desk. Startled, Takato forgot that the nurse could still possibly be here. The nurse just turned to him, unclipped her badge before turning it around and clipping it on once more. Now Takato could understand. She was a member of Hypnos sent to keep an eye on them and to help keep digimon under wraps. That, and to find other potential candidates to the team. "I already called your parents and the others. You are excused for the rest of the school day and your friend Jeri promised to take notes for you in class. They should be here in five minutes."

It didn't take long for his parents to get there and the ride home was a blur. When his parents shuffled them into the back of the bakery, Takato held the injured digimon out to his mother. "Can you help him, please? I have done all that I can as I am not his partner."

Taking the digimon from her son, the woman retreated to their bedroom before closing the door softly behind her. Feeling a hand clap his shoulder, he looked up to the gnome that was pretending to be his father, yet he couldn't find the difference between this man and a regular father. "It will be alright son; she'll fix him up as best as she can. Why don't you go relax in the bath and then after I will take a look at you and see what I can do to help?"

Flashing a wide smile of appreciation, Takato trumped up to the bathroom for his relaxing bath.

* * *

><p>His father's hand hovered over him, glowing, looking for anything that the nurse couldn't find wrong. His hand glowed a little brighter at his forehead and Takato sighed as the migraine completely left him. Moving his hand downward, it glowed brightly again at his stomach and the slight nausea he didn't know he had disappeared as well. Frowning in concern, he pulled off his son's bath robe to pool at his waist. Right above his right hip, bone a raised, ropy white scar followed the curve of his hip to two inches to the small of his back. The area was slightly irritated and a bit swollen. "How long has this been going on?" He healed this as well.<p>

"For about five months now. At first I thought that my shirts or something was rubbing it too much but I think something is wrong with the other DNA. Guilmon has been acting more mature lately, as well."

Frowning once more, he smiled as his wife walked into the room still cradling the nearly completely healed digimon. "He should be alright now. He just needs a little rest." She set the sleeping digimon next to Takato on his bunk bed.

"I need your helping looking at something. I think the DNA strand is acting strangely."

Frowning in concern, she placed her hand over her husband's, intertwining their fingers as their hands glowed a much brighter white than before. It stayed that way for a few minutes before a blood red light sparked and attacked the conjoined hands. Gasping in alarm, the two removed their hands before using Takato's used towel to cool the small burns on their hands. "What's going on? Are you two alright?"

Looking at each other, they breathed heavily before turning to him. "All that we can say right now until we can contact AncietWisetmon is that the other DNA is trying to separate some of itself from you but at the same time bond with you deeper than normal. It's nothing to worry about right at this moment as nothing wrong is happening to you besides a little skin irritation and swelling. We just need for you to relax for a few days until we can find out completely what is going on."

His father gently replaced his yellow arm bands around his wrist. "Just until you know that you can trust Impmon completely."

Sighing in irritation, he knew why his parents were so protective and paranoid for him. Promising to bring his dinner up to him later, his mother handed him his sketching supplies before closing the door behind them. Pulling the robe back over himself, Takato started to lose himself in his drawing as he glanced to the slumbering digimon, wondering what had happened to the virus digimon to put him in such a state. As Guilmon licked his cheek before settling at the end of the bed, Takato never felt so loved.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Yes I know guys I promised a new chapter every week but then Midterms hit very, VERY hard and I had no free time left. Tutoring appointments and lots of work to make the best grades possible. I am happy to say that I believe I did well though I have no idea yet. **_

_**Enough about my belly aching here is the next chapter I promised you. I hope you guys R&R if you have questions or suggestion I could use a few if you can catching the small print in each chapter. **_

_**I own nothing except my ideas to this story. The origin of this type of story belongs to Firehedgehog. The creation of digimon belong to their creators and I wish I had 2000 dollars to pay off this damn college. Enjoy.**_

* * *

><p>It was the strangest feeling he had ever woken up to ever since he came to the real world for the first time and found his partners for the first time. He was in a warm and soft place even though he a few certain spots on his body did sting just a little bit. Not willing to wake up just yet he shifted closer to the source of warmth and snuggled closer feeling safe. He quickly fell into his dreams once more.<p>

* * *

><p>"I can't believe that I have to lower myself to look for a worthless failed experiment. I wouldn't even be doing this if I wasn't going to get that stone I wanted. Those fool have no idea the real worth of that stone." The figure smirked.<p>

Grumbling to him self the digimon searched the current hideout that he was sharing with his supposed 'partner'. "Now where did that useless digimon go to now?"

* * *

><p>The first thing that came to him as he woke up was that he was touching something warm and squishy. He severely hoped that it wasn't another one of the girl's water bottle dolls. Rubbing the crust of sleep from his eyes, the small digimon sighed in irritation before facing what he was cuddled up to this time. His bright green eyes nearly popped out of his head as from the dim light from the light post outside revealed the goggle headed tamer. "What the?"<p>

Using his arm to prop himself up a blinding pain seared through his arm forcing a startled yelp to pass his lips. This woke the goggle tamer from his deep sleep. "Who's there? What do you want?"

Movement to his left caught his attention as the small digimon rolled around in agony on his bed. "Oh Impmon you should be more careful. I just reset that arm a few hours ago you don't want to break it again so soon." HE gently picked up the protesting digimon, cradling him on his chest as he lay back down.

"What am I doing here goggle head? Let me go."

Takato tightened his arm around the digimon but not enough to hurt him any further. "Calm down Impmon, guilmon brought you to me at school while I was in the nurse's office."

The digimon stiffened in his arms. "He did what now?"

"Guilmon brought you to me to heal you while I was in school. I wasn't able to do very much as you were not my partner but I stabilized you enough to bring you home and finished healing you. Well mom did most of the work; you know she absolutely adores you."

Impmon blushed even though no one could see it. "You don't have to tell me anything right now Impmon as it is two in the morning and you need your rest. Please watch for your arm it's still a little tender."

Feeling too exhausted to argue much more Impmon made him self comfortable on the goggle tamer's chest. Before he completely closed his eyes to Morpheus once more he could have swore that Takato's skin lightened to a pale peach and his semi long hair flashed pure white.

* * *

><p>A shadow flittered from place to place. Making sure to stay away from all light, sticking close to the dark shadows. Its pitch black skin helping it blends in all the more. Dull green eyes kept a sharp look out for lingering humans. The digimon's large snout lifted in the air as he took long, deep breaths. The foul air of the alley in was in caused him to sneeze violently for a few minutes with its rotten stench. Growling under his breath, the digimon removed a small piece of old blood stained white cloth and took a huge whiff. "This kid may be a failure yet he does have a pleasant sent."<p>

Replacing the stained cloth, the digimon emerged from the dark alley before sprinting across the street, intending on continuing his hunt.

* * *

><p>Bright lights poured down from the ceiling nearly blinding him as he sluggishly struggled to move. Everything seemed to be far away yet close at the same time. His arms, legs, chest and waist were all strapped down firmly by thick leather straps connected to a large, flat, cold metal gurney. "Please, no more. I can't take any more. Please stop, it hurts too much."<p>

Tears spilled from the corners of his eyes as his pleas were ignored. His whole body trembled harshly as he knew what was about to happen in just a few short minutes. The head scientist digimon flipped through the notes of his growth and progress. Muttering angrily as he quickly scanned through the results of each test. "I do not understand how you are still alive even though your DNA is fluctuating wildly. It shouldn't be possible for you to hold onto that form not to mention still be alive."

The scientist began to run his fingers through the child's soft white hair as he continued to read. He hated this part the most. He knew that as of recently, he was the favorite specimen of this crazy digimon. He could never understand why but he knew it was something to be feared. Every time he came to collect him for more testing it was never certain that he would live to see another day and after everything was done he hurt so much he couldn't move for days.

"We'll there is one more test I would like you to go through before soaking you in vitamins to hopefully get your color and body type to the right schematics to deem you a perfect. Wouldn't you like that child? Wouldn't you like to be perfect?"

Takato only shook harder as the digimon gripped his hair harshly. "It's no matter." He smoothed the hair back into place. "Let's begin testing."

The digimon quickly left the blinding room and all that came after was blinding white hot pain tearing through each molecule that made him as he was.

* * *

><p>A scream tore itself out of his mouth. A long wail of tortured anguish. Sweat dripped off his face in streams as his skin soaked and cooled rapidly. Struggling against invisible bonds the child never felt someone try to wake him or his door nearly flying from his hinges. A cool cloth was placed upon his head as something large and soft held him gently as they rocked. Tears still streamed down his face and he flinched violently when something brushed the tears from his face. Though the touch was slightly familiar he welcomed the small weight that climbed into his lap and hugged him for dear life with its little arms. Holding the form close to him as he was continued to be rocked. A large snout rested against his left hand which still held the small form and gave a warm lick. Feeling safe once more the child passed out to a soft lullaby.<p>

* * *

><p>After the kid had finally feel back into a peaceful sleep he watched the kid's mother place him back under the blankets and pat the dino brain on the head before scooping me into her arms. I didn't say much, wondering just what the heck was going on. The parents set me down on the table and offered me water or a warm glass of milk. Both, of course I denied, all I cared about was getting some answers. Because, seriously, goggle head was one of the strongest people that I knew. Watching something haunt the kid so badly that he screamed and cried bloody murder actually scared me. "So you gonna tell me what's going on?"<p>

The two adults seemed to be talking to each other with just their minds before nodding simultaneously for what ever they agreed to. "What we tell you must stay between you and this family. If I find out that you told anybody what we told you it would not only endanger Takato but it could possibly kill him."

Sweat dripped down my face. This seemed really, really serious whatever happened to the kid. Even though he wasn't my partner, no matter how much I wish he was, I still cared deeply for the kid. Though no one would ever know that. "I promise nothing said here will pass these lips unless absolutely necessary to save the kids life."

Staring at him a bit longer, they knew that was the best they would get from him yet they knew that he would keep his word once he gave it. "A little over five years ago Takato was kidnapped and experimented brutally to almost near death. It was a few digimon that rescued him and brought him back home."

Nothing and I mean nothing could prepare me for this. I thought that the child, at worst, could have almost died in a fire but not from being experiment on. He knew he had it bad but he would never have guessed what horrors the child went through. "But he's physically stable isn't he? Nothing too serious went wrong with him is there? He's not going to die any time soon is he?" These questions just seemed to tumble out of my mouth one right after the other.

The kid's mom smiled at me in relief. "He is stable physically though not completely mentally as you were given a first hand experience of one of his now rare dream memories. Before he was rescued he was the scientist favorite specimen."

I flinched at that. That was one of the worst positions anyone could find themselves in. "Though there is one thing I will freely give you but you must understand that Takato must become comfortable to show you first as well as gaining his complete trust."

He could only nod. "The experiments that Takato has gone through have caused some permanent change to his own body. Change so dramatic that he was given something to help hide his true appearance."

"Wait you mean that white thing that I saw before I fell asleep? That was real?"

The parents seemed startled as they heard this. "That is something like that yet we will tell you no more until Takato is comfortable enough to show you himself."

Thinking for a few moments I decided to accept a drink of water while I cleared my thoughts. "So I am guessing that the scientist that did this to Takato are still out there and that they may want him back or destroyed am I right?"

Both of them nodded sadly. A hot hatred boiled under my skin as my fears were confirmed. "Am I also right that one of the scientists may have also been a digimon?"

Though they didn't do anything this time their eyes told me all that I needed to know. Setting the empty glass next to me on the table I stood on shaking legs. "Well thanks for sharing. Would it be too much trouble to ask if one of yeas could take me back to goggle head's room? I would like to get some more sleep."

It was the father that picked me up this time as we headed back up stairs. He gently set me down right next to his son and went back to their bed room for just a little more rest. Looking at the clock it seemed as if more time should have went by instead of the glowing letters telling me it was four in the morning. Making myself comfortable I did something I have never done since the first time I met my tamers. I wrapped my good arm around his waist and snuggled into his warmth. I would kill anyone who would see me like this but as of now I am too tired to care. Bright green eyes studied the kids sleeping face for a few minutes. "I know that you are not my tamer, though I wish to the bottom of my heart that you were. I would even consent to sharing you with pineapple head. But I will keep you safe kid, in any way I can. Even if it would cost me my life. You can bet on that kid."

* * *

><p>A dark figure sniffed heavily at the air in the local park. His green eyes dilated in sure pleasure. "I am getting close. I can smell it."<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

**Okay guys I am really, really sorry for being so late. School here is hectic. Hey it's a university. I would be very worried about where my money is going if I wasn't challenged. **

**Well here is chapter 6. It's not much but I am writing as many chapters ahead as I possibly can with my only week off between semesters. Also look out for at least one new chapter update per story. It will be coming soon. Thanks for your patience.**

**ALSO: I am having a contest. If anyone is willing I will give you til after my birthday, May 16****th**** to submit fan art contest. For the top two winners they will be helping me create a buy guy whom is an important character to the stories plot. This is the first and only time I have ever asked for fan art so please take your time. **

**Look out for other chapters if you want to look for more character descriptions.**

* * *

><p><strong>The Race Begins<strong>

His body was still slightly numb. He was told that it would pass soon. He hadn't moved since he was practically thrown down on the bed that he remembered someone telling him that this was his new quarters. He didn't understand very well what they meant about new quarters but he knew that as soon as he could force his body to obey him he would look for his younger brother. The last thing he could remember about his brother was when he was leaving him at the fair grounds they had found before looking for at least another digidestined. He really didn't want to leave him but at least he knew that he would be safer then where he was going and leaving him at the fair would at least give him some form of entertainment until he got back. He didn't think that he would be gone that long so he wasn't that worried. It was safer for him there especially how his digimon had yet to digivolve into the next evolution. He would just be in the way and end up getting hurt.

His fist clenched at that though with what little strength that he had. He couldn't believe where his thoughts were taking him. It wasn't his brother's fault that his digimon hadn't evolved yet, he had never been in that much danger to where his stress would cause his digimon's first evolution. He didn't want his brother to be in that much danger so he was always there to protect him, so in a way it was also his own fault. Forcing his brother to stay behind the group at all times, to keep him far away from every danger that the group had run into. It didn't help that he sometimes heard whispers about some powerful digimon purposefully targeting his brother for some power that he had. He had to get back to his brother as soon as possible there was no exception. Who knows how long he has been gone or what had happened to his innocent little brother while he wasn't there. Especially with no real protection! It was his responsibility to look out for his own brother and to protect him as he was the elder.

Fear filled him as he imagined his brother's lifeless body hanging limply from devimon's blood stained claws. His fanged smile nearly splitting his face in half as he crackled about some prophecy never having a chance of being fulfilled. It was with this image within his mind that he forced his lax body to move. Sweat poured down his face as he shakily pulled his body up just for the adrenaline boost he was able to gather drained rapidly and his back thumped heavily as it made contact with the wall. Tears of frustration pricked at the corners of his eyes with the feeling of complete failure bubbled hotly within his heart.

His head snapped around as something opened the door to his room. A digimon he had never seen before floated over to him holding what looked like a medical clip board, mumbling to himself the whole time.

"Who are you? Where am I?"

The unknown digimon glanced up at him before turning back to his notes. The blond gritted his teeth but he knew there was nothing that he could do at the moment. He glared at the digimon as he flipped through the pages slowly. After what seemed to be a few hours of silent seething observation, the digimon lowered the clip board to his side and studied the young man on the bed. The digimon floated closer before prodding nearly every inch of his body. Lifting eye lids; forcing him to look at bright lights, massaging his muscles. With every touch the young man felt more and more violated. Like he was a prized cattle at a fair being inspected. It was when the digimon began to feel up his pelvic area that he snapped his teeth and growled at him.

"Well you're not as far along as I would like but I guess that has to be expected after you nearly died four times now."

The young man's eyes widened. "What do you mean almost died? I didn't nearly drown did I? Where is my brother?"

The digimon only smirked at the man. "It's still slow but as soon as you can walk I expect you to go threw that door and someone will be there to speak to you."

The digimon left without another word. He swore within his mind as none of his questions were answered. His eyes fell to his limp hand begging it to move when something grabbed his attention. His hand barely twitched but what had caught his attention was that his hand was completely smooth and a lot bigger then what he last remembers it being. "What the heck is going on here?"

* * *

><p>"Report."<p>

The assistant digimon handed his clip board to the head scientist. "Subject seems a little weak but awoke earlier then expected. I am proud to report that though his muscles were so weak he was still able to lift himself up enough to lean on the wall. It is residual memories from the original about the health of his 'brother' which caused him to unconsciously tap into his other's healing ability."

The scientist just snorted in disgust as he flipped through the other's notes. "That failure is nothing but a disgrace. I have no idea why that fool is sending out teams to retrieve it when it should have been disposed of long ago."

"Yes. But about this specimen's healing factor?"

The scientist threw the clip board back at the assistant after writing a few things down. "It's to be expected. The original was almost completely obsessed with his brother's safety that he literally betrayed the other group to keep his brother safe. I am hoping to stomp out that particular trait but if it fails then at least I may be able to twist it enough to my own ends. If that fool does achieve his goal in retrieving that failed clone then maybe this one may be able to keep him in line."

"Is there anything else that I can do for you sir?"

The scientist turned his back on the assistant, looking over a few computer monitors that covered one wall completely. "Leave."

When he heard the door shut he eyed the surveillance videos of the failed project. His sneer deepened as he watched the testing tube glowed a bight ruby red light. "That DNA should have been mine in the beginning. That fool may have it now but I will get back what always should have been mine." Bloody digital data dripped from his punctured lower lip.

* * *

><p>Kari smiled as she watched her brother Tai play a private game of soccer against both Ken and Davis. Sora cheered a little higher up on the bleachers when Tai maneuvered the ball between the two and kicked in a goal. The score was now twelve to eight, Tai was in the lead. Almost everyone from both teams was in attendance besides Joe and Izzy whom were attending college classes.<p>

Ever since the meeting with Geni and the two other digimon nothing had really happened. Both teams were at a stand still until either more information was found out about the whole project or something revealed itself that was connected with the project. They all hated waiting yet there was nothing they could do besides taking it easy and practice. The elder group almost forgot how to digivolve their partners to certain levels so they used yesterday in the digital world to practice. It took a little while but the first group could now digivolve their digimon to their 3rd evolutions. TK was even able to digivolve patamon into angemon with a little practice. He was so happy to see angemon again. Even though that patamon digivolved into angemon he just acted and treated TK a little different that he seemed almost to be a big brother to his prevolution part. Poor TK hadn't really seen or interacted much with angemon since the first time he was in the digital world it was to no surprise that they had snuck away from the group to have a little time to themselves.

Kari was snapped out of her thoughts when TK accidentally nudged her with his elbow as he jumped up from his place beside her to cheer. Kari looked up in time to watch her brother perform his legendary move. Twirling in the air, Tai's foot connected with the soccer ball in a windmill kick. The ball was hit so hard that it zoomed towards the opponent's goal in wide circular angle. The game was over as soon as the ball touched the top left corner of the net. Everyone cheered at the game and rushed off the bleachers to congratulate everyone on a game well played.

Kari's smile widened as she watched her boyfriend beg to her brother as he clung to one of his legs. Ken was a little better just standing tall in front of her brother pleading to him with his eyes. She couldn't help but giggle at the sight of the three. Tai whom was previously scratching his head in embarrassment at the display turned to her as she laughed. "You know it's not that funny." He pouted.

That caused the whole group to laugh as Davis jumped from his groveling position. "Don't worry guys there will be plenty of time for me to show you that move. Though you must swear not to teach anyone else that move as I have yet to develop a defense against it."

The two nodded so hard, sweat flew every where. Rolling her eyes in humor, Kari handed all three a small hand towel. "After you guys are done here we should go get dinner.

The grumbling stomachs of the three immediately agreed with her as they rushed to change out of their sweaty clothes. Petting her partner's head Kari turned to the others to decide where they should go eat.

* * *

><p>Everyone enjoyed dinner and they were discussing on rather renting a movie for all of them to watch or maybe some cards. Izzy and Joe were able to meet them at the restaurant earlier as they had finished with their classes for the day, both relaxing from the test they had to take. They decided to meet at Mimi's house for a game of cards before a movie after they returned home to grab their pajamas. Laughing over a few stories told over a short game of cards it was when Mimi was about to put the movie in that the large wide screen television started to speak. "Hello? Hello can anyone hear me? Is this thing not working again?" The picture on the screen was full of static.<p>

"Gennai, is that you?" Tai jumped up and started smacking the television.

The picture suddenly came into focus on the third hit. Right at the same instant Tai found himself face first on the floor with the back of his head throbbing. "You don't hit my television, Tai. That's how you break it. It's not like those old, bulky televisions of twenty years ago."

Tai only rubbed the back of his throbbing head as Gennai cleared his throat. "I wish this was a pleasant call guys but I am afraid that this is very serious."

This caught everyone's attention. "What's wrong, Gennai?"

Gennai almost seemed to age right before their eyes. "We have found two very important things that have been eluding us for years. The first thing is, Ken, it was not of your own choosing to create the dark rings or the control towers while you were emperor."

"But if what you say is true, then…" Ken's face lost all color.

"Yes. Everything had been a test and you had been one of its' main puppet's. The spores, the towers, rings, everything was a test performed through your actions by the spore that was implanted into your neck."

"Then…..that means…..MaloMyotismon is still alive!" Davis growled.

"No! That digimon was a pawn in this experiment as well. The whole experiment was constructed by another more powerful digimon. All we have found out so far is that the digimon is a fallen angel."

"Well this is not good." Izzy pulled out his laptop.

"It is no use Izzy. This digimon was deleted from every data base. We have to find any more ancient temples or writings which talk about this fallen angel digimon. All we have found out so far is that this digimon has only one of its own kind in existence at any one time."

Izzy nearly dropped his precious laptop. "We are trying our best to find more information on our side as fast as we can. We think we may have found a book that may contain the information we need about this digimon."

"Well, where is it? We can go get it for you if it's too dangerous." Tai jumped in.

Gennai could only shake his head. "The book we have found is not in this digital sector. It is being held in the northern digital sector."

"Wait there's not only one digital world?" Izzy nearly screeched.

"Never mind that. Is that the only problem with the book?" Tai shot Izzy a look.

"I will e-mail you the information we have when I have the time Izzy. Finding a weak tear between this sector and the northern sector is our main priority. You guy, on the other hand, have another task you must attend to immediately."

"What else is wrong, Gennai?" The room seemed to sag at the news.

Gennai's eyes locked onto TK. "You must locate your clone."

TK couldn't breathe for a moment. "They found him?"

"They sent many teams out to find him. We have hacked into a data stream and found orders to find the failed clone at all cost. I am afraid that if they find him first they will dissect him alive."


	7. Chapter 7

Okay guys I know it is really early but I am trying to make up for how long I haven't updated. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter and PLEASE, R & R. I received no reviews last chapter and the only thing I really need is your guys thoughts on how the story is going so far. I am using this experience to writing my own personal story so please, reviews are more then accepted.

**REMINDER: asking for fanart. Two winners will help me create a major digimon enemy from scratch. The dead line is my birthday May 16th. Please leave a link to your picture if you chose to enter. Thanks.**

* * *

><p><strong>Bath's Make Everything Better<strong>

There was a pressure on his back as he woke up. It wasn't very heavy or hurting him in any way. In fact it kinda felt like a beloved cat was sleeping, curled on his back. He was too comfortable to wake up completely so he laid there in a warm buzz. "Look, takatomon I make Takato bread. It's really spiky." This ridiculous sleep garbled statement came from some where near his feet.

It took a few minutes for his sleep deprived mind to understand what he had heard. When he finally woke up enough to understand exactly what he had heard. A hysterical sleepy slurred laugh bubbled from his throat, jarring the small object that was sleeping on his back from it's deep slumber. "Whaz…whaz happening? I didn't do it."

A huge weight at the end of the bed shifted before a large red snout was hanging over his face and a large, wet tongue lapped at his face. A loud thump and cursing was heard as he received his tongue bath. "Thanks a lot peanut brain. Drown him why don't cha?" The small black digimon grumbled as he peeled himself from the wall.

Takato could only laugh as he tried to push away the energetic digimon trying to drown him in his spit. "Okay, okay, Guilmon I'm alright. I'm happy to see you to."

It took a little while but both Takato and Impmon was able to get Guilmon to calm down enough to allow him to get out of bed. Takato tried to wipe the spit off of his face the best that he could but his shirt was already soaked through from his partner's exciting wake up call. "Well it's time for another shower." Takato peeled off the soaked shirt.

"Would either of you like to join me?"

Guilmon cheered at the thought of bath time with his trainer, as usually his tamer would play bath games with him as they washed. It was an added bonus with Impmon to join them. Impmon just looked at Takato as if he had lost his mind. **"WHY IN THE WORLD…LET ME DOWN PINEAPPLE HEAD." **Impmon screeched as Guilmon threw him onto his back and ran for the bathroom door leaving a small dust cloud in his wake.

Takato coughed as he waved the small cloud from his face before an amused smirk crossed his lips as he followed the two into the bathroom.

* * *

><p><strong>"PUT ME DOWN DINO BRAIN I DON'T WANT TO TAKE A BATH!" <strong>Impmon tried his hardest to get away from the hyperactive childlike red dino.

Guilmon's head leaned cutely as he tried to process what Impmon was trying to yell at him. "But what's wrong with bath time? Its really fun, do you not like to get wet?"

Impmon stilled as a blush spread over his cheeks. He could hear the cinnamon haired tamer pulling off his dirty pajama's behind him. "I don't need a bath." He squeaked as he tried to meld his eyes to the tiled bathroom floor.

"I hate to disagree Impmon but you need to wash some of the dirt and other things that has clung onto your fur so as to not irritate your wounds or infect them. I promise that nothing will leave this room so you have nothing to be afraid of alright." Takato patted Impmon's head a bit before turning the small shower head on the wall on.

It took a little while for the water to warm up. Takato opened a little cabinet next to the sink and pulled out three wash clothes and 3 towels. Placing them on a high shelf in the middle of the room and grabbed the wash bucket filled with bathing supplies before heading back over to the now warm water and two digital monsters. "I know that you do not want your gloves to get wet, Impmon so go ahead and take them off. I'll place them by the towels and we'll wash all the dirt and blood off later."

Impmon began to sweat. He didn't want to part with his gloves, especially when he didn't want the other two to see what was hidden underneath them. He nearly jumped out of his skin when a large hand gently placed itself on his head in a soothing manner. "It's okay, Impmon. I promise that anything shown here will not make it past this room. Right, Guilmon?"

The childish digimon shook his head so hard that he nearly face plated himself on the tiled floor. Hesitating just a little bit, still afraid, Impmon slowly peeled off the red gloves from his small hands and handing them to the goggle headed tamer. To Impmon's surprise neither Takato nor Guilmon said anything about the large, raised gray cross scars across the back of both of his hands. All Takato did was set the gloves down next to the towels, take the three wash clothes and soaked them thou rally with the warm water. Handing each of the digimon a drenched wash cloth he took the gelled bath soap and squeezed a small amount on each one. With that done, Takato left the two digimon to their own devices as the mixed the soap with his cloth and scrubbed his body down. Impmon snuck a few glances at Takato every once in a while. The huge, ropy scar that traced around his right hip to the small of his back distracted him quite a bit. He couldn't think of a reason why the kid had the scar in the first place. Even though he came up with a few theories in his head he could not think of a reliable reason why the goggle headed tamer had such a scar in the first place.

Impmon didn't think it was the right time to ask such a question no matter how curious he was at the moment. The kid and him were not that friendly with each other yet for him to spill quite a secret as the one the scar held. Even though it looked a few years old it still looked painful. The too white skin stretched by that too white ropy scar just screamed all types of horror. The wash cloth slowed to a stop on his arm. Could that be one of the many hidden scars that littered the boy's body when he was kidnapped by that group of digimon when he was younger?

A very light scarlet light caused his head to snap to the side. The kid was rinsing his hair underneath the spray as the pineapple head rinsed the soap from his eyes. The light was softly glowing, like a slow heart beat. It was so soft that he knew that what ever was happening it was to not attract the kid's attention. Impmon's eyes grew wide as deep red digital data slowly floated from the scar on the teen's side to the red digital dino on his left. It wasn't a lot of data, by what he could see, but the effects that it had on the tamer were instantaneous. His stance seemed to sag just a bit under the falling water and his skin paled one shade lighter. Whatever happened didn't hurt the kid but what he could tell but it did drain a lot of energy from the kid with what ever was happening.

The glow snapped off as soon as the energy reached the other digimon and the two continued their bathing none the wiser. Though what happened next nearly caused Impmon to choke in shock. The red digimon finished rinsing his eyes out, shook his head to rid himself of the excess water, and without opening his eyes nuzzled his tamer. Takato laughed at the affectionate display, especially when his partner's large head wiggled in between his arms and his bright amber eyes gleamed happily as his snout rested on his tamer's chest. "Are you feeling alright Takatomon? You look a little pale and you feel as if you are still drained from last night." This did cause Takato to choke on the water.

Impmon rubbed his eyes and then tried to clean his ears. _'What did the dino say? When was that childish bread brain ever been able to sound so mature?' _Even with all the water pounding into his back he pinched his arm to make sure that he was still in reality and not the digital world which constantly defied all logic.

He could tell that the whole thing freaked out the goggle headed tamer just as much. For the last few years he had lived and trained with the childish digimon and he had never talked more then the innocent, childish way he was created with. This new found maturity confused the tamer but he just hoped that this just meant that the digimon was growing up just a bit as he feared that when he grew old and died that the digimon would stay too innocent and would be taken advantage of after he was buried; or killed which ever came first.

"I'm fine, Guilmon. I guess I just didn't get enough sleep last night." Takato rubbed the dino's head gently.

They finished quickly and Takato was able to find a small pair of fingerless gloves that Impmon could use while his other gloves were being washed. The teen found a pair of comfortable loose sweat pants and a baggy, plain white shirt to wear. They could hear the teen's mother call them down for breakfast just as the tamer finished rubbing down the red dino with his towel. Breakfast was a small affair, just some eggs with breakfast rolls and some sliced fruit. Impmon couldn't remember when he had last ate so much. He was even more grateful when the two adults didn't comment about the new gloves he was wearing nor the pointed fingers that stuck out the holes. His small claws weren't much but they hurt like a bitch if he ever scratched you in your face.

"Takato, I would like to check your head after breakfast. Even though you are still taking time off of school you should still take it easy. And until we know exactly what is happening I don't want you in any digimon fights at all. Let the others take care of it until we know for sure." The older man pierced Takato with the heaviest glare only a parent could wield.

The goggle headed tamer tried to melt himself to the floor to escape that glare. A soft muffled _"yes sir." _fumbled threw his lips as his mother forced him back into his chair correctly. A large sweat drop appeared behind Impmon's head as he witnessed the extremely bizarre scene. Sweat rained down the back of his small head when the kid's mother turned her flat stare on the childish digimon.

"Don't forget Impmon that I will still have to look at your arm and make sure that it is healing as it should. We don't want anything bad to happen now, do we?" The creepy smile slowly spread across her face as she daintily sipped her morning cup of coffee.

Impmon nearly cried at all the weird crap that was happening around him until a flash of red invaded his vision and his morning rolls were missing off of his plate. He was only able to snatch a glance of a red tail zipping around the dining room corner before his brain was finally able to put two and two together. **"GET BACK HERE YOU RETARDED, DOUGH BRAINED, REJECT OF A DINOSAUR! GIVE ME BACK MY BREAKFAST YOU BOTTOMLESS PIT!" **Takato could only stare in astonishment as the small digimon tore after his partner.

* * *

><p>"Uh….Did I miss something?"<p>

Takato tried to keep as still as possible yet the glowing light covering his guardian's hand never failed to make his skin prickle as it slowly moved over his soft skin. He had been sitting still for about twenty minutes now and he was starting to become a little anxious. His head barely had an echo of a throb since he woke up this morning and everything felt like it was back in order to how it should be. Though knowing his guardians they want to make absolutely sure that nothing was wrong with him because if something was wrong, they were on their own. The doctors were out of the question and they all refused to go to the digital world, or Yumaki for that mater, for help. It was too dangerous.

A loud sigh passed his lips as his guardian chuckled at his impatience. When he was finally finished with checking his head, Takato grumbled as his hair was ruffled while it was still slightly damp. "You're heads doing much better since you came home yesterday but I still want you to rest until we know for sure it won't happen again."

Takato only rolled his eyes as he knew that while he was home, if he wasn't sick he was still expected to do some type of chores. "I only want to check that scar one more time before I let you go okay?"

A slight flash of fear quickly passed through his heart before he stomped on it's tail. His guardian was not going to hurt him and this is not the first time that they had to scan the area to make sure everything was working fine. Lifting his legs onto the bed, Takato crossed his legs, palming his chin he leaned to the right to allow his guardian full access to the area.

Another hair ruffle to his great agitation before he felt the warm hand slowly trail down his side towards his ropy scar.

A soft growling filled his ears and with another sigh, Takato opened his eyes to see what was wrong with Guilmon this time. Except, guilmon wasn't in the room with him. He stayed with Impmon to make sure he didn't run off before he was fully healed. The growling took a sharp turn into maliciousness right before his guardian touched his scar.

A furious roar rang through his ears as a sharp pain tore through his side. Carving knives constantly sliced at his side as a roaring flame poured through his skin. Unimanagable heat pulsed around his curled form as a heavy thud barely reached his ears. Takato couldn't think, the fire was roasting him from the inside out. He didn't understand what was going on. "Make it stop, please, make it stop." He sobbed as a long slim tail wrapped around his conscious mind carefully before swiftly dragging him into the darkness.

* * *

><p>Impmon wanted to be anywhere but where he was at that moment. He thought that the bathing experience with the kid was bad but this, this is just ridiculous. "Hey lady tell me why I have to do this again?" He growled as he tried to lay as perfectly still on his stomach.<p>

A soft bop on his head nearly caused him to face plant on the soft bead. **"WHAT DID YOU DO THAT FOR?"**

Holding his neck still with one hand, Yoshie gently wrapped new bandages on his nearly healed arm. "Don't back talk to me young man I am not my son."

Impmon just growled in irritation as guilmon chuckled childishly on the other side of the bed. "You should listen to her. She's scary when she's angry."

Impmon just gritted his teeth together, hoping that his big mouth wouldn't get him into trouble right now. Especially since he is still injured. "There all done." Yoshie patted the newly wrapped arm carefully as she helped the small digimon up.

"I got it, I got it….." A blast of heat and a heavy thud cut off the rant his mouth was about to shoot off.

"That came from where Takatomon is." Guilmon's eyes glowed into thin slits.

* * *

><p><strong>"WELL WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR PINEAPPLE HEAD? A WRITTEN INVITATION? LET'S GO!" <strong>The door was nearly torn of it's hinges in their panic.

The door to the kid's parent's bedroom was nearly welded shut by the intense heat pressing against it. A swift "Rock Breaker" from the red dino cleared the way for them quickly.

The two digimon were barely able to make out a slumped figure to the left of the room through the heavy, red cloud haze which swirled around the enclosed space. The red clouds of intense heat swirled around the goggle headed tamer enfolded on the bed. A few thin wisps of cloud trying to touch the child, sizzling the sweat pouring from his face at each try. The sight was horrible and the clouds seemed to become more desperate as more tendrils of the cloud kept trying to touch the child without boiling him alive. **"NO TAKATOMON! GET AWAY FROM HIM." **The red dino panicked, trying to help his tamer in any way he could.

The red haze seemed to still at the words of the childish digimon. It floated above the child, circling lazily as if trying to think. Suddenly, the clouds gathered and rushed at the red dino charging it. Guilmon was lost as the clouds completely covered his form. A high pitched shriek echoed through the clouds before the sound was completely swallowed.

Impmon began to sweat heavily as through the heat haze he could barely make out guilmon's form being quickly broken down and then the red haze merging itself to the floating data. "What in the hell?"

The man's groaned as he finally woke up was pushed into the back of his mind as he kept his attention on what was happening to the two on the bed. It took barely two minutes for the process to complete and to his relief, the scarlet red floating data began to pull itself back together.

Immediately, Impmon could tell that there was something different about the red dino. The red digimon was taller then his previous form. Ever sense Takato had hit his growth spurt the dino barely reached past his abdomen. The digimon bad to be the exact same height as his tamer was now. His arms were another thing. Even though he had strong, if slightly, bulky arms before; they were ripped now. Muscles bulged from longer arms, they even resembled a dragon's arm more. The claws were a little smaller, though looked more like tempered steel. The same thing happened to his legs. A slim white line dipped down from his white muscled stomach and pointed down his thighs to the bottom of his feet. His chest was basically the same though a little more dragon scales armor plated the hazard sign in the middle between his huge breast bone. His tail was slimmer and longer, taking on the form of a well muscled coiled whip. But the biggest change was the dragon's face. The dragon's muzzle had ridges forming up his muzzle with slightly smaller, more finally formed razor sharp teeth. The bat ears on this of his head looked like smaller version of thick membrane dragon wings. The dragon's eyes were the biggest change of all. Still large eyes narrowed into an intense almond shape reflecting to all a cold gold with barely any amber innocence left. The red digimon looked so serious now, like he knew exactly what was going on.

So entranced by the differences to the other digimon's looks he never heard the shout of **"LOOK OUT!"** until he felt an intense pain in his side.

A scarlet strand of heat grazed his side, burning a trail of white hot agony as it slipped past and towards the teen passed out on the bed. The imp digimon was barely able to make out a violet sheen to the previous scarlet strand before the smell of his own cooked flesh knocked him out. He never saw the strand burrow itself into the tamer's scarred side as the taller digimon watched.

* * *

><p>V<p>

V

V

V

V

V

V

Please Review


	8. Chapter 8

Hey guys I am so sorry its been a while but I have a lot put on my plate. This chapter has been done for a while and it has been sitting in my laptop for a while.

I am also sad that no one has even tried to take up the challenge. I am also so thankful for PlutoMoon whom was the only review I have received the last three chapters. I thank you so much it is you and neo that helped me get this chapter out so quickly.

One more thing. I have started on the next chapter, I am half way done with it but I will not be posting the chapter until I at least update one chapter for two stories. I am so sorry I have been so far behind but they will be updated soon. If you wish please leave a review on which stories you want updated first. Thanks and enjoy.

I own nothing

Much work to do

You enjoy my stories

And I deeply Thank You.

Co-story to Firehedgehog's version Peering Around the Corner, please check it out.

* * *

><p>The digidestined piled around Genai's table once more. Supplies stuffed in large packs lined the hallway as crudely drawn maps littered the large round table. "So this is the city the clone is living in?" Joe asked as he continued to circle parks the gang could use to camp in.<p>

"Yes this is the place Ancientwisetmon sent him for his own protection. Though, the exact coordinates his guardians and SnowAugumon took him to are known only to them." Genai sighed heavily.

Izzy studied the city map carefully. This city of Shinjuku was much larger than their city. "I'm taking a wild guess here and thinking that the clone has the same, if not similar scent, of our T.K?"

Genai scratched his head in thought. "I believe so. But what was just told to me a few hours ago, his scent may also hold a dragon digimon's."

Izzy frowned in thought. "If that is the case and digimon have superior sense of smell they must be hiding his scent somehow or he would have been found years ago."

"Are you thinking what I am thinking?" Joe circled a building on the map.

Glancing over at the map, Izzy nodded his head before circling another. "You think he lives in a bakery or fishing village?" T.K. questioned as he searched the map for schools.

"Think about it. If he has the same scent as you and they are trying to keep him hidden, what are the best ways to hide a scent without pouring cologne on him or putting him under permanent house arrest?" Yolie circled another school.

"Food and fish smells stick to your skin and is hard to come off even after a couple of baths. This way no one questions why you smell a certain way if you live in a place that is self-explanatory." Joe lectured.

"I tell yeah. After my mom comes out of the back kitchen of the shop after making all the salads we sell at our store she stinks of mayonnaise for at least a week."

Understanding caused everyone to circle more buildings while T.K. was hoping to himself that his clone did not live near the fish market. He loved to eat fish but he did not think that he could stand smelling it on him constantly. "There is one last thing I will say before you depart and it is very, VERY important." Genai watched as they circled the last buildings, rolling the maps up before packing them away.

"What is it, Genai?" They all lifted their packs, ready to begin their latest adventure.

"In this new digital world it is very violent. Unless digimon partnered with a tamer, the only way they can digivolve is through defeating their opponent and loading their data. So be very careful and fight to your full extent if you have to."

"That's horrible!" Mimi, Sora, and Kari shrieked.

"It is but, in their dimension's way, it keeps certain digimon from gaining too much power and becoming a threat. In addition, the sovereign digimon in that sector hates humans so do not expect any help from him. Run if you do not have the knight tamer with you. When he can, this sector's version of Azulonmon will awaken to aid you. He can only come if his other forms are sleeping." That just confused the digidestined further.

"One last thing I must warn you of and you must keep a very open mind or the other tamers will not help you."

"What could be so bad with these tamers besides killing other digimon?" Sora grumbled.

Ken winced a bit but did not say anything. "Two tamers have virus partners and one of them is in the main group."

A large bang resounded in the hall as nearly everyone dropped their bags in surprise. "They have what now? How can they partner up with a virus? They're nothing but trouble." Matt fumed.

"That's not true." Davis stepped in front of Ken and wormmon.

"Yes it is. All they think about is getting stronger and destroying everything. Viruses are nothing but power hungry demons."

T.K. bit his lip as his hand slowly slid over his hidden scar. "That's not true and we all know it. If you have forgotten wormmon is a virus type digimon and he's on our team."

Matt backed off a bit at that. "He's different. You can do what you want but I won't put my trust blindly just because he is a digimon tamer."

Tai let Matt brush past him. He knew this was one demon Matt had to face himself. With a heavy heart but feeling a little excited for a new adventure, he quickly shouldered his bag. "Alright team. You know the plan. Let's save us a digidestined."

* * *

><p>Blurry eyes blinked as his tired body tried to decide whether to wake up fully or to go back to sleep. Deciding he rather find out what happened instead of listening to his body telling him to continue to rest, he rubbed the gunk out of his eyes with his good arm. When he was finally coherent enough to see what he was laying on, he nearly jumped out of his skin only to collapse as he accidentally put weight on his bad arm. "What the hell?"<p>

The goggle headed tamer's chest he was laying on did not falter from its rhythmic breathing. Tough why he was lying on the tamer in the first place, he could not fathom. "I see that you are finally awake small one." A deep, gravelly voice spoke from behind him.

Impmon was able to maneuver himself to see the new dragon digimon while still sitting on the tamer's chest. "What! What the hell man?"

The red dragon only smirked as he tried to stand up as straight as he could. "It's earlier then what I would have liked but it is also necessary." He picked the imp digimon up by the back of his bandana and set him down right next to the still passed out tamer.

"**WHAT DID YOU DO THAT FOR**?" Impmon pouted as he adjusted his bandana.

"Quite! You'll wake him up when he needs his rest. He nearly died yesterday and I have to thank you for saving his life. He will need to rest to recover." Guilmon growled right in Impmon's face.

Sweat poured from his face, as the sharp teeth were too close for his own liking. "Right; quiet. But besides all that what is going on? What do you mean I saved his life?"

Guilmon only snorted as he handed a few buns of guilmon bread to the imp before picking him up once again by his bandana. He carefully placed a towel on the bed and set the imp down on it. "I'm not going to allow you to make the tamer's bed a pig sty. Have you ever wondered how my tamer was ever able to make me from nothing? How I was created from a ten year olds imagination?"

"I thought everyone found out that it was the goggle head's wish that was granted by the digignomes? They have the power to do about anything." He shoved a full bun into his mouth.

This only caused the dragon to chuckle softly. "It was a very convenient thing that the digital gnomes exist in this digital sector but there are a few things that they cannot create."

"Oh yeah? What's that?" Impmon grunted as peanut butter stuck to the roof of him mouth.

"Digital gnomes can only create what has lived or been done before in this digital sector. Neither my tamer or myself are from this digital plane of reality."

The imp nearly choked on the bread he was eating. He slammed his fist on his chest until he was able to swallow the bread safely. "Say what now?" Impmon make sure to be mindful of his voice this time.

"You can say that the situation is actually kind of reversed. You can say that Takato exists because my digital DNA made it so. I chose him as a partner before he was ever created and in turn, he brought me back to life."

"How is that even possible? It has never happened before!" Impmon couldn't help but stare at the teenaged tamer passed out on the bed.

Guilmon's eyes dimmed as they glazed over in remembrance. "It is only a story that I can tell after the tamer trust you enough. The only thing I can say is that they would have killed him for something stupid if I had not woken myself up and acted when I had."

Impmon wisely kept his mouth shut as he nibbled on his last bun. "So the kid was created by your digital DNA. Wouldn't that have killed him if you separated your DNA in any way? How did I save his life?"

Guilmon sighed heavily as he lowered himself to look Impmon right in the eye. "It would not have killed him as I was extracting the DNA slowly for the last few months. It would, in fact, tied him to me all the tighter. Going beyond the boundaries of a basic partnership. We would have been equals in life and he would have evolved after years and still kept his humanity. However, something happened. Something that had caused the defense mechanism I had left in the boy to trigger. Yet for some reason it did not return to dormancy as it should have. So I was forced to finally merge myself together while leaving a core data stream inside his core DNA."

"Hey wait a minute! Is that how the kid was able to see from your eyes, fighting with you, and digivolve you while fighting that tiger zodiac on the Hypnosis building?"

A warm puff of amusement passed his scaled lips. "Out of all of that and that is what comes to your mind? You are surprisingly observant for one so small."

"Hey I'll have you know that before you grew, you were not much bigger yourself. Plus you never told me what I had to do with it."

A snort was only his answer. "For that I will leave you and the tamer to figure it out."

Impmon only growled and before he could snap at the other, a tired giggle floated in from the open window. "The reason why the DNA could not resettle itself into Takato was because of me, guilmon."

"Why would that be, Calumon?" Guilmon passively watched as the catalyst floated into the room and plopped itself onto the tamer's chest.

Guilmon twitched but said nothing as the child was still out cold. "Because I need him and he will need you very soon. He is in danger you can sense it. That is why it reacted."

Guilmon only shifted in response as the imp digimon observed the two. Calumon seemed really down. He had large bags under his glazed eyes and his body looked near translucent. "What happened to you, cream puff?"

Calumon only smiled tiredly at him. "Something has been trying to draw my power from a different digital sector and it is slowly draining me. To keep the power away from them I must transfer it into another vessel that is not yet stable, yet strong enough to keep the power in check. It will have to have the best guardian to protect it. I will no longer allow the power to remain without free will. That will only allow anything to be able to gain control of it and we all do not want that."

Impmon's shock filled eyes bored into the glazed, tired eyes of the baby digimon catalyst. "So you're gonna….Really? Why?"

Calumon only turned back to Guilmon. "You'll understand in time, Impmon. Please retrieve the tamer's digital device for me."

Guilmon stared at Calumon before seemingly accepting something with a heavy sigh and a sad look at his tamer. He retrieved the device and gently set it in front of Calumon on the bed. Reaching out, the small, white digimon placed one of his paws on the device. Pushing some power into it, his red catalyst design glowed engulfing the device in its light. Power continued to transfer until the crest above Calumon's head disappeared and he slumped against the tamer's chest in exhaustion.

Impmon picked up the device after looking to Guilmon for permission and studied the device carefully. "What did the little puff ball do? There's nothing different about it."

Gently setting the device into Guilmon's large clawed hand, the dragon set the device by the tamer's head. It shined once before going back into a dormant state. "It will change when we are all ready or are forced to."

Guilmon stared at Calumon for a while longer until Impmon could not take the silent anymore and asked what they would do now. Guilmon only bopped him gently on the head with one of his massive claws and told him to go back to sleep as he left the room.

* * *

><p>A scream of insanity echoed off the walls as a dark haired young man stood smirking in the corner. "His training is almost complete doc. We are almost a full, complete set. All we need now is that failed clone and we should be ready to begin the plan."<p>

The scientist digimon sneered but kept his eyes on the monitors. "When we get that piece of trash back all it should look forward to is a live dissection and complete cellular destruction. The plan cannot move forward without a perfect copy."

Silence engulfed the room as the scientist continued to take down notes on the last clone's progress. A sound of a thick boot stomping on glass and expensive equipment breaking everything caused the scientist to whirl around in shock. "Oh was that all the information, blood samples, skin samples, etc. etc. from the original digidestined? I'm sorry I didn't mean to break it, it just fell off the shelf as I was going to take a closer look at this last clone's progress." The deadly smirk gracing the clone's face said otherwise.

**"YOU IMBECIL! DO YOU KNOW HOW LONG IT TAKES TO GET A PURE SAMPLE FROM A DIGIDESTINED WHILE IN THE DIGITAL WORLD AND THEN REFINE IT ENOUGH TO USE FOR CLONING PROCESS?" **The scientist screeched as the clone's booted foot stomped on the materials again, breaking them beyond repair.

"You threatened one of my team. I don't care if he is supposed to be on the younger generation punk's team. He was part of my team first and he will always be under my command. My team; My rules."

"What the hell do you want that failure for anyway? It's lucky that it's DNA hasn't broken down already on its own and it hasn't been trained or programmed yet. We can't even find out where the little pest is hiding now." The scientist picked through the broken pieces trying to see if anything was salvageable from the pile.

The clone sneered hatefully at the scientist, kicking him away from the mess that he had created. "There's something special about this clone if it has survived this long and was chosen to come into existence by that digimon's DNA integrated into him. You lowly scientist know nothing except perfection that you do not question the why something would happen. And for the programming of the clone, why would I want to do that when I can make him work for me without even him knowing he's doing something wrong? I have plenty of almost useless programmed clones on my team as it is. I don't want another one." Stomping one more time on the useless data, the clone turned and walked out the room, slamming the door behind him.

"Foolish pawn. You have no idea what that particular digimon DNA can do to the child. You will be very lucky to get him to work for you without that digimon interfering. This would make a very interesting test. So very interesting."

* * *

><p>A clock chimed two in the morning as a tear in space grew in a secluded park. Unknown figures tumbled out of the tear creating a massive dog pile on the slightly damp ground. "Oh will you guys get off me?" The person on the bottom could barely breath.<p>

Multiple groans answered them as more, smaller figures jumped out of the rip on top of the dog pile. Scrambling for air, everyone rolled away in different directions, hoping not to squash the cargo that they carried in their packs. With a hack like cough the rip spit out a computer casing which one of the forms were barely able to catch before sealing itself close. Leaving the travelers stranded. "Ok? Where are we?"

"Who knew that traveling dimensions could be so tiring?"

"Ok team. I know we're beat but let's find a safe place to camp for the rest of the night and begin searching tomorrow." Multiple loud groans answered him in turn.

* * *

><p>A black shape sniffed the air rapidly. It had been following the scent it had caught at a local high school. It had not been easy as the scent it was looking for was almost buried under the scent of fresh baked bread and trees. Not to mention lots of peanut butter. A clothesline on a second story on top of a closed bakery caught his attention. Towels were drying on the line but one towel carried a heavy scent of sweat.<p>

Sniffing a loose, standard, light green hospital pants that had large bloodstains on it. Sniffing the bloodstains deeply, the form sniffed the towel once more.

A large grin split his snout nearly in half. "I've finally found you little clone. This time you are mine." The insane glint in his eyes shinned brightly as he forced himself to digivolve.

* * *

><p>Cold, gold eyes snapped open. Rising from the floor he was sitting on while leaning on his tamer's bed, Guilmon turned to the open window as he caught the scent of a twisted digimon from that one place. "So the hunt has finally begun."<p>

Turning to his tamer, Guilmon fixed the blankets and placed the imp digimon closer to the tamer's digivice and his chest. "You better protect him if I am busy." He grumbled.

Gently moving his tamer's bangs from his face, he studied his chosen partner's sleeping face. "I'll try my best to allow you to live your life this way as long as I can. It is not enough of what you deserve but you will understand." With one last look, Guilmon quietly dashed out the door.

* * *

><p>The screaming stopped as his voice finally gave out. Reliving his memories of his original while also going through shock therapy did not help. What was truly unraveling his mind was that he was reliving through all the memories of the long six years he suffered on the table under the hands of the demented scientist digimon. He swore that when he had enough strength he would kill every scientist that came across his path.<p>

The shock therapy stopped as the door to the room opened. Something entered the room, barking orders for everyone to vacant the room. It must be someone from higher up with how fast he could hear the digimon scrambling to obey the order. When oppressing silence finally allowed him a few minutes of rest, he gathered what strength he had to turn his head to see who had interrupted his 'treatment'.

He should not have bothered as the person quite literally got into his face. "Hey there. I know you're not feeling the greatest but let's get you up off that table hhhmmm?" A large, irritating smile filled his vision.

He could only twitch, as the straps holding his down were undone. A hand appeared in his face, which he prissily accepted, as he was too weak to lift himself up. "Hi. As you know through your memories, my name is Tai. Until I can find a more suitable name, please call me Tai. As you know, I am the leader of our group and I was the first clone created. You are the last making you the 'baby' of the group." He glared as hard as he could at the clone in front of him.

Gathering what little strength he had left, Matt had to concentrate hard. "Where…Brother?" A wet coughing fit nearly cut him off.

A napkin whipped away the blood that dribbled down the side of his mouth. "Man those scientists really have it in for you."

Matt could only choke out a soft growl, as he was too weak to do anything else. "Hey no worries man. In fact, you can even say that I did you a huge favor. Free of charge of course." The Tai clone smiled kindly at him.

Matt tried to wrack his brain over anything he would count as a favor done to him. His eyes shined with suspicion as he made eye contact with the other clone. "That's right." The clone's smile quickly changed into a smirk.

"I destroyed all the data and samples that the scientist collected to use to try and make a successful clone of the original digidestined, T.K." The smirk transformed into something vicious as Matt became instantly alert.

"You're right on that one, too. Your cloned brother is special and I will not allow them to destroy him until I find out why. Hell, not even then. I feel as if this clone is worth keeping. There're just two things I need from you." Tai smirked at the bed ridden clone as he leaned against the metal table.

Matt gritted his teeth as his glare deepened. "I just want you to follow me and when we find your brother I want you to keep him from running away until we can properly talk to him. Can you do that for me? Maybe we can convince him to become part of our family?"

Matt could only raise an eyebrow at the grinning loon leaning in front of him. "No, you're right but you can keep him with us. Right older brother? That's what we big brother's do. Keep the younger ones in line."

Thousands of plans ran through Matt's mind as he imagined what he would do once he had his brother in his possession. Smirking to himself, Matt made sure to keep eye contact as he nodded his consent. Taking the blonde's shaking arm in hand, Tai shook their hands once as a malicious smile promising much bloodshed nearly split his face in half. "Welcome to the team, Matt. My second in command."


End file.
